jawsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thea Brody/@comment-108.39.74.143-20191030003757/@comment-108.39.74.143-20191030005214
Then they (Judith Eva Barsi and Maria (Virovacz) Agnes Benko Barsi) would've avoided being killed by that abusive Jozsef Barsi/been still alive as well which could've saved their (Judith Eva Barsi's and Maria (Virovacz) Agnes Benko Barsi's) lives. Then Maria would've done something strongly. ''Then Maria (Virovacz) Agnes Benko Barsi would've gained much more powerful strength to do everything in power to protect Judith and herself from harm, separate both herself and Judith far away from Jozsef as possible no matter what the risks of it were, divorce/leave Jozsef all alone forever, prevent hers and Judith's undeserved deaths back when they were still alive and'' get the justice they (Judith Eva Barsi and Maria (Virovacz) Agnes Benko Barsi) deserved equally. Then Maria would've actually carried out her plans strongly. Then Maria would've been smarter enough to get herself and Judith out of here since Jozsef Barsi's a misogynist who hated all females which was obvious because he threatened his first wife, Klara and older daughter, Lidle Agnes "Agi" with the same thing. Klara was smart enough to leave and got herself, Klara and Barna Barsi out of here. Then Maria Barsi would've had much more strength to prevent hers and Judith's undeserved deaths. Then Judith's and Maria's undeserved deaths could've been prevented and they would've been still alive. Then Judith would've had an outstanding career which could've gone on much longer if only her life wasn't ended at such a young age. ''Then they would've had better lives than before/lived longer today. Then we would've seen Judith Eva Barsi growing up to be another adult woman. Then the story of Judith Eva Barsi would've been different/better. After all, ''Judith Eva Barsi and Maria (Virovacz) Agnes Benko Barsi are very close. ''I'd be proud of Judith Eva Barsi if I were Jozsef Barsi, I'd rather fairly allow Maria Agnes Benko Virovacz Barsi to live longer/work/Judith Eva Barsi to grow up to be another adult woman. Neither Judith nor Maria deserved to die at all, somehow. It would've been more interesting to see Judith Eva Barsi in more classic live action films, if only Jozsef wasn't so abusive. Then Judith and Maria would've had greater times together and Judith would've grown up to be an extremely successful actress. Then Judith and Maria Barsi would've lived the healthier, happier lives than before. Then Judith Eva Barsi would've been an amazing actress today. Then Maria would've strongly taken the same action Charlize Theron's mom, Gerda Jacoba Aletta Maritz did. Maybe she and Judith would've been still alive and Judith would've still done classic movies today. Judith had so much potential to become a great talented actress. Then Judith would've had an outstanding career which could've gone on much longer if only her life wasn't ended at such a young age. After all, 1980’s child star, Judith Barsi and mother, Maria shared a very close relationship. They considered each other to be the best of friends. However, their little corner of happiness was overshadowed by the head of the household, Jozsef Barsi. For many years, the mother, Maria and daughter, Judith were severely emotionally and physically abused by Jozsef. After being notified by multiple people, including some who worked with Judith on sets, Child Protective Services were involved, but stepped away from the case after Maria claimed that she was in the process of divorcing Jozsef. She promised that she'd keep Judith safe. In 1987, Maria was saving money to make their from her husband’s ever increasing abuse. Tragically, those plans wouldn't come to fruition. On July 25th, Jozsef went into his daughter, Judith’s bedroom and shot her in the head while she slept. Judith was ten-years-old. Next, he set his sights on Maria. She was shot likewise. For two says Jozsef sat with the corpses of his wife, Maria and young daughter, Judith as he decided what was going to be his next step. He doused the bodies with gasoline and set them ablaze. Finally, he shot himself while the home begun to burn to the ground. Judith appeared starred in a multitude of commercials, as well as a few films. Her most notable work was being the voice actress for two treasured animated films. She played the classic characters Ducky in the Land Before Time and Anne-Marie in All Dogs go to heaven. Judith’s famous line from the Land Before Time, “Yep! Yep! Yep!” was engraved into her headstone that was purchased by fans. 'But at least' Judith Eva Barsi and Maria Agnes Benko Virovacz Barsi are Heaven's other angels. ''Judith Eva Barsi's talented, isn't she? Maria (Virovacz) Agnes Benko Barsi did a good job training Judith Eva Barsi, didn't she?'' ''Judith Eva Barsi was born on June 6, 1978 (which is before the Summer Solstice), but she's 41 in Heaven if Judith Eva Barsi chose to grow up in Heaven, while, her mother, Maria Agnes Benko Virovacz Barsi was born on February 14 (which is Valentine's Day), 1940, but she's 79 in Heaven if she chose to grow up in Heaven. 'Judith Eva Barsi's turning 42 in Heaven next year, while, Maria Agnes Benko Virovacz Barsi's turning 80 in Heaven next year. '